


Take Care of You

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GDae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Daesung is sick, and his favorite hyung comes by to take care of himOriginally posted on AFF on 4/3/2016. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1109674/take-care-of-you-bigbang-daesung-fluff-jiyong-gdae-drabble





	Take Care of You

Daesung blew his nose for what felt like the tenth time in the last half hour and then threw the tissue into the bin he had dragged from the kitchen to the spot next to the couch. He hated being sick. His sore throat had worked its way up and settled into his head. Now he was curled up on the couch on a Saturday night watching B horror films. He let out a long, loud, petulant whine.

 

“That isn't very mature,” came a voice from the entrance to the living room.

 

Daesung whipped his head around- then fell off the couch.

 

Quick footsteps sounded throughout the room and suddenly there was a presence next to him. “Daesung? Are you alright?”

 

Daesung's vision swam. “Jiyong?” he asked. He blinked and shook his head to clear his vision. He was met with Jiyong's concerned face.

 

“Are you alright?” Jiyong asked again, pressing cool fingers to Daesung's warm face.

 

“Yeah, just a little dizzy.”

 

Jiyong took his hands. “Let's get you back on the couch, okay?”

 

 

 

Daesung slowly moved up onto the couch. He leaned back, sighing. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Daesung turned and smiled at Jiyong. “I'm fine, hyung,” he said. “Probably a little dehydrated.” He grabbed his mug off the coffee table and drained the dregs. He noticed a bag near Jiyong's feet. “What are you doing here? Don't you have some fashion party thing?”

 

“I decided to come take care of you instead,” Jiyong replied, picking up the bag. He pulled out tissue, nasal spray, cough drops, and chocolate.

 

Daesung smiled widely. “Ah, hyung! You didn't have to go to all this trouble! I can't imagine giving up your Saturday night for me.”

 

“Nonsense,” Jiyong dismissed. “I'd much rather spend the time with my sick dongsaeng.”

 

“But those parties are so glamorous.” Daesung yawned, missing the warm smile Jiyong sent his way.

 

“Not when you've seen all of the same industry insiders so many times,” Jiyong responded. “When is the last time you ate? Is there food in the fridge?”

 

Daesung yawned again. “I can't remember the last time I ate, actually. But there should be some leftover Thai in the fridge.”

 

Jiyong pulled the blanket up over Daesung and kissed his forehead before heading into the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

Daesung smiled, watching Jiyong move around the kitchen. He'd always adored his hyung, who had always taken good care of him. He made sure Daesung ate properly and got rest. When that awful accident happened and it seemed like the whole world rose against him, Jiyong was there with words of comfort and strength, making sure Daesung never retreated too far into that dark place. Lately it seemed like Jiyong was looking at him a little more, in a different way than he used to. He'd seen some little videos and photos online, but since it was the internet Daesung didn't know what to trust. So, he decided it was all in his head, and that he didn't mean anything more to Jiyong than a dongsaeng.

 

 

 

“What are you thinking about so seriously?” Jiyong's voice interrupted, bringing in Daesung's small tea service.

 

“Nothing, hyung,” Daesung replied, sitting up to better accept the fresh mug of hot tea. “Just pitying myself.”

 

Jiyong smiled and ruffled his hair. “That's what I'm here for.”

 

Daesung smiled again. “You really don't need to ruin your Saturday night just to take care of me.” He looked down into the mug.

 

Jiyong tilted his chin up. “Spending time with you is not ruining my night, even if you are sick,” he said softly.

 

Daesung's lips parted, but no words could come out.

 

“Believe me when I say there's no where else I'd rather be.” Sliding his hand along Daesung's jaw, Jiyong pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

 

Daesung just stared, a blushing burning it's way across his face.

 

Jiyong smiled, pressing a more insistent kiss against Daesung's mouth, gently coaxing Daesung's tongue out. “Believe me now?”

 

Daesung could only nod, and Jiyong chuckled. He leaned forward and rubbed their noses together, before standing.

 

“Let me get your food.”

 

 

 

They had a nice dinner, Jiyong making sure Daesung had plenty to eat and drink. Afterward, Jiyong gave him some medicine and fluffed his pillows and tucked him in. Then he went into Daesung's bedroom, emerging changed into a pair of pajamas he had left behind. Jiyong got under the blanket, cuddling up next to Daesung.

 

“You're going to get sick, hyung,” Daesung yawned, his eyes fluttering shut.

 

“That's alright. I have a very cute outfit for you to wear while you're nursing me.”


End file.
